


forever

by minyardhoes



Series: genderswap aftg [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Sex, Marriage, Weddings, andrea and naomi wear dresses and they look hot, just girlfriends becoming fiancees, no actual sex tho don't worry, proposing, very brief memories of past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyardhoes/pseuds/minyardhoes
Summary: Naomi had never even thought about marriage before.But with Andrea, things could be different.





	forever

**Author's Note:**

> they own my soul now

They are both reserved women by nature, so naturally, the proposal isn't anything big. Grand and romantic gestures are uncharacteristic for the both of them.

Naomi had never really given much thought to the notion of marriage or proposing. Marriage is a binding, legal contract and that would fix her in one place, always make her traceable. She could not have had that. But that had been true for any kind of relationship, and here Naomi is now, breaking the rules she’s always lived by.  _ Don’t get close _ , her mother always said. Naomi feels like she’s surpassed the label of ‘close’ with Andrea. 

It’s during Aaron and Katelyn's wedding that the idea gets stuck in her head and won't leave. They are getting married after graduation when all the original Foxes have graduated. The only one left behind is Naomi, who is Captain and very much alone at Palmetto.

She is grateful that she still has the others no matter how little they see each other. At least this wedding gives an excuse for the Foxes to see each other again.

“Have you ever been to a wedding before?” Allison asks, fingers combing painfully through Naomi's hair. 

She's not quite sure what Allison is trying to achieve, but she refuses to risk the glimpse of her reflection to find out. Looking in the mirror and being greeted by bright eyes and her father’s smile always sends icy hatred through her stomach. Naomi keeps her eyes on her hands in her lap instead.

When she'd first joined the foxes, her hair had been cut jaggedly above her shoulders in an ugly sort of bob. The less hair there is the easier it is to dye. But now her hair is the natural auburn and she doesn't have to worry about hiding, [she decided to grow it out. ](https://mediaslide-europe.storage.googleapis.com/immmodels/pictures/175/65/large-1508252961-601f153a8c8a2885deef82eeb4d3bc39.jpg)

Although Andrea claims to not care about the length of her hair in the slightest, Naomi had caught her twirling a strand around her fingers and tugging at it curiously, so Naomi keeps it long for now.

"No."

“What? Ever?” asks Dan.

“Too risky,” Naomi replies, shrugging.

Dan makes an ‘aw’ kind of face, placing a hand over her heart as if the confession has personally wounded her. Allison frowns. Renee remains simply unbothered by this news, eyes trained on her task of painting her nails pale blue.

“Well, I’d keep this safe,” Allison says, pointing to her dress. “You’ll need it for the next one.”

“Who’s next?”

“Nicky and Erik. Matt and Dan.” Allison shoots her a mischievous look, hands pausing in her hair. "But you'll have to get a better dress for  _ yours _ ."

Naomi is silent for a few seconds as her brain whirs. All eyes in the room flick to her - the second the words click, her heart races, and she feels herself flush.

“What?”

“You know. Your wedding.”

Naomi isn’t sure how to reply. Allison mistakes her silence for consideration and says, “Baby, your wedding would be so amazing. I would make you look so  _ hot _ for it. Minyard would wish she’d married you sooner.”

“We won’t get married,” Naomi says, a weak attempt at deflecting the attention focused on their relationship. It is something private. Just theirs. Marriage would make it public, something for other people to ogle at. 

And wedding rings aren’t allowed during Exy games, so there wouldn’t be much of a point in buying one.

Right?

Dan’s voice is mocking. “Oh, sure you won’t.”

“You can’t predict the future, Josten.”

Whilst Dan and Allison squawk over wedding plans for a wedding which won’t ever happen, Naomi stays silent. Her heart is beating unnaturally fast against her skin. She can almost hear her mother scolding her for even considering the suggestion, but there are more things her mother would scold her for if she were here. If Mary Hartford could take one glimpse at the life which Naomi has created for herself now - 

She can almost feel the harsh hand tugging at her hair.

Even when Allison is finished doing whatever she was doing to her hair and Naomi leaves, she thinks about it. She thinks about a wedding, about marriage. It’s never even been a consideration. Even so much as kissing a few boys on the run was enough to send her mother into a fit on anger, hands heavy and fingers biting, let alone fixing yourself to  _ one person _ and  _ one name _ .

But it doesn’t seem so out of reach now. Nathan Wesninski is dead and so is Mary Hartford. They are gone, and Andrea is here.

Naomi thinks of a ring glittering on Andrea’s hand. She tries to imagine Andrea is a long white dress like [the one Katelyn will be wearing](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/1a/9e/ba/1a9ebacf1c23ae0a5ad134a78be72bf8.jpg). It all seems ridiculous, but it puts a buzz of excitement in her - it is a possibility, after all. 

She doesn’t mean to let it overtake her thoughts, but the thought implants itself in her mind, growing and twisting around until it is all she can think about. Being wives with Andrea. Living with Andrea, exchanging vows with her, kissing her in front of a crowd ...

Who would take which surname? Would Andrea become Andrea Josten? Or would Naomi become Naomi Minyard?

Naomi Josten-Minyard. Andrea Minyard-Josten. The names leave a pleasant afterthought with them, and she catches herself saying them out loud. Josten-Minyard has a nice ring to it. She’s already imagining it on a jersey.

It is obvious she is lost in her mind, because Andrea pokes her on the cheek to bring her back to reality. She pokes her gently, being careful not to smudge the makeup which Allison had put on earlier.

“Stop,” Andrea says quietly. It’s like she can read Naomi’s mind. Just like that, the thoughts and panic about a hypothetical wedding evaporate. 

Andrea is the only thing on her mind, her sharp, golden eyes and black-painted nails, her strong arms and[ blonde hair which skims her shoulders.](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/db/ad/45/dbad450e8a6c307c34d0bc8c2c2a4815.jpg) Andrea hasn’t cut her hair recently, either. Naomi has a feeling it’s something to do with her nonsensical babbling when she’s on the verge of an orgasm and grabbing Andrea’s hair, desperately chanting things which she loves - her hair being one of those things.

Obviously, not that Andrea would ever admit to that reason.

“Stop what?”

“Thinking. You’re spaced out.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Naomi rubs a hand over her eyebrow, trying to collect a few words to explain, but she can’t summon her wits. “It’s … nothing, really.”

With one eyebrow raised, Andrea says, “Well, that’s a lie.”

It’s always thrown her off how perfectly collected Andrea is, no matter the subject. But it’s like sticking burning hands in ice. It’s soothing, relaxing. It gives her time to think.

Andrea turns. The skirt of her dress flares a little with the movement, and Naomi’s eyes are glued to the pale, muscular calves on display. [The dress](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/a9/5f/37/a95f379e69c029b195e67a0c219145aa.jpg) has long sleeves and a mid-length skirt, cut just below the knees. Her usual style is tomboyish, all jeans and shirts. Never dresses.

Naomi has the feeling that Andrea is only dressing up for Aaron’s benefit. It is his wedding, after all. Andrea may not pose for any photos or propose any toasts, but she’s there and she made an effort. There’s a degree of care between them, except that neither will ever say it. Like most things with the twins, the meaning is behind their actions.

“It really isn’t a big deal. I’m just overthinking.”

“Yes, you tend to do that.” Andrea’s eyes fix on her. “About?”

Naomi shrugs. [She is wearing a dress, too.](https://www.2promdress.com/zoom_img/_1432289007.jpg) It's dark and long and nice, but she doesn’t like how restricting the skirt is. She couldn’t run very fast, and she’s relied on running for most of her life.

“Allison mentioned a wedding.”

“That’s where we’re going.”

“No - not that. Like …  _ us _ . Our wedding.”

Andrea pauses for a second. Naomi pauses as well, heart fluttering alarmingly quickly in her chest.

She can see Andrea’s mind working behind her eyes. She’s half fascinated and half worried. On one hand, she wants Andrea to say something. Her voice is always the perfect mix between sensible and soothing, high yet not annoying.

On the other hand, Naomi’s frightened of the reply. The concept of ‘forever’ is strange for her. Things have always been fleeting, a means to an end. Sometimes, Naomi can’t quite wrap her head around the realness of Andrea. She’s so solid, so strong, so  _ perfect _ -

“Weddings cost a fuck ton,” is all Andrea says.

Naomi takes that as the ‘no’ she thinks it is. “Right. Yeah, totally. You’re right.”

“I usually am,” Andrea says, mischief flickering through her eyes.

It goes silent for a few seconds. Naomi tries to force the image of Andrea in a wedding dress from her mind, but it seems to stick behind her eyelids. Every time she blinks, Naomi sees Andrea - holding a bouquet, trailed by confetti and decked out in a bright, strange white.

It doesn’t suit her.

Anyway, they aren’t even public. If Andrea doesn’t even want to come out, she won’t want to get married.

Andrea doesn’t stop looking at her. Her eyes are searching, but Naomi isn’t sure what for.

“What?”

“You’re caught up with this marriage thing, aren’t you.”

“No.”

“That’s a lie.” A sneer twists on Andrea’s face. “I thought you were over lying.”

“I’m not caught up,” she says, a little snappier than she intended. “I’m just thinking.”

Andrea graces her with nothing but a sharply arched eyebrow. She says nothing else on the matter, but interlocks her fingers with Naomi’s and tugs her along behind her.

Naomi looks at Andrea’s fingers and imagines a ring on one of them.

Her heart skips a beat.

* * *

All throughout the ceremony, Andrea sits next to Naomi. She can almost hear Naomi’s thoughts whirring as Katelyn says ‘I do’ as if they are words she’s been waiting to say forever. When Aaron says it, he is smiling, which is strange sight to most of the Foxes. Andrea has never liked Katelyn - she is a symbol of Aaron’s broken promise - but there’s a sense of relief there. Aaron’s life is perfectly fine. Andrea didn’t fail in her mission of protecting him.

Katelyn kisses Aaron with a smile. There are claps and cheers, mainly from Nicky, who looks on the verge of tears.

Naomi claps, but she looks sort of spaced out, as if those wedding thoughts planted there by Allison have plagued her brain to the point of no return.

“Naomi.”

She looks up. Andrea hates how her eyes clear when Naomi so much as looks at her.

“Yeah?”

Andrea can feel Dan and Matt staring at them, so she stands up and looks pointedly at the door which leads to the restrooms. In there they can talk a little more privately - although she wouldn’t put it past Wilds and Reynolds to stalk in here after them just to get a snippet of the conversation.

Naomi nods and follows, eyes flickering to Andrea’s exposed calves more than once. It hasn’t escaped her notice how captivated Naomi seems to be by the smallest amount of bare skin, even in public. She remembers the way Naomi’s breathing had stopped completely the first time Andrea undressed in front of her. She had gone so quiet Andrea was almost concerned, but her fervour had been shown in other ways rather than words.

When they get in the restroom, Naomi avoids the mirrors and turns to look at Andrea, who folds her arms and awaits an expectation.

But Naomi seems totally oblivious. She looks at back at Andrea, as if waiting for her to start up conversation.

After a few silent moments, Naomi says, “What?”

Andrea grits her teeth. “You’re still spaced out.”

She doesn’t say  _ I’m worried about why _ \- but Naomi seems to catch that hidden meaning. Naomi may be a fucking idiot, but she’s not totally oblivious. Years on the run have made her hyperaware to things like this.

Instead of arguing, Naomi sighs and rubs her eyebrow. “Sorry.”

“Is it still about the wedding thing?” Andrea says. 

“No. Not just that. It’s … everything.”

Andrea raises her eyebrows impossibly higher. “You’re going to have to be a bit more specific than ‘everything’.”

“It’s everything I couldn’t do before that I can now.” Naomi’s eyes find the floor. “You know what I mean? Like marriage. Like … get a driver's license. Buy a house. There’s so many  _ possibilities _ and I don’t know how to deal with that. Things can be permanent.”

“ _ You’re _ permanent.” Andrea puts her finger under Naomi’s chin so she will raise her head. Bright eyes snap to Andrea’s, which never fails to make Andrea’s heartbeat speed up. “You’re Naomi Josten. No switching identities, no moving away.”

Naomi swallows and nods. Andrea gets the sudden urge to run her hands through Naomi’s hair and marvel at the rapidly growing length, but for the sake of remaining in control, she keeps her hands where they are.

“You’ve always got possibilities. Doesn’t mean you have to take them.”

Naomi nods again. Her eyes don’t leave Andrea’s.

“It just scares me,” she admits quietly, as if people outside the restroom can hear.

Andrea doesn’t have a reply to that. She tugs Naomi down by the back of her head and presses a gentle kiss to her lips, careful not to ruin the lipstick which had been delicately applied earlier. 

Naomi looks nice in makeup, admittedly, but not being able to kiss every inch of her face is more of a struggle than Andrea would like to admit.

They kiss a few more times, both being cautious. Andrea smooths her hand down Naomi’s sleeves, over the swell of her bicep and the dip of her elbow.

“Weddings are expensive and shitty,” Andrea says.

Naomi doesn’t agree or disagree. She hums into the fourth kiss, her fingers skimming Andrea’s shoulders. For a moment, Andrea curses the fact she is wearing a dress with sleeves. The lack of skin contact here is frustrating. The feeling of Naomi’s fingers smoothing over skin is one she will only deny on bad days.

Eventually, Andrea pulls back, smoothing her thumb over the corner of Naomi’s mouth. “So you have to buy the rings.”

Naomi hears the words, but it’s obvious that they don’t sink in. They linger in the air for far too long. 

She looks at Andrea, dumbstruck. Her mouth is a comically perfect ‘o’. Andrea doesn’t ever find things very funny, but Naomi’s expression is enough for amusement to unfurl in her stomach.

It takes a while. Naomi has frozen still. Finally, she splutters, “What?” as if she hadn’t heard her clearly.

“You heard me.”

“You - us? Rings?”

“Well, typically, that is what people exchange when they get married.”

Naomi seems to regain her motor skills for a second and she smiles a little. It’s not enough, though, and she seems a bit numb with shock. “Is this you proposing?”

“You were the one overthinking the whole marriage thing,” Andrea says. “I’m fixing the issue.”

Naomi laughs, half surprised and half giddy. “Are you not going to get down on one knee?”

“In a restroom?” Andrea says, looking down at the floor distastefully.

“Well, you were the one who proposed in a restroom.”

Naomi’s recovered enough from the shock for her smart mouth to work, obviously.

But she still seems a little strange, like she’s just been thrown into an unfamiliar universe and is trying to figure out where she is. She looks at Andrea like she’s just saved her life and is trying to figure out how to repay her. It’s tiring, being looked at like that. The familiar retort of ‘stop looking at me like that’ falls to the back of her brain, lost for now. 

So Andrea asks a question she is familiar with - “Naomi. Yes or no?”

Naomi whispers her answer, but it rings around Andrea’s head as if she had shouted it. “ _ Yes _ .”

When they kiss this time, Andrea isn’t as considerate for the lipstick.

* * *

As they watch Aaron and Katelyn disappear from sight in a car with ‘ _ just married _ ’ on the back, Naomi takes her hand. Her fingers are warm and so is her smile.

“You know what people do after they just got married?”

Andrea levels her a flat, unimpressed stare. She does not want to think about Aaron and Katelyn’s activities for tonight. Not at all. 

“I am aware of what a wedding night entails. What’s your point?”

“‘Just engaged’ is good enough, right?”

Andrea rolls her eyes, but she feels a familiar heat tighten in her stomach at the mere suggestion. She’s wanted to get Naomi out of that fucking dress since she got into it earlier today. And that eyeshadow - well. It certainly doesn’t make her look awful. 

“There doesn’t have to be a special occasion,” Andrea says. “If you want sex, just ask me.”

Naomi shivers. “Yes or no?”

“At least wait until we get home,” Andrea says, eyes flickering with mischief. “But it’s a yes.”

Naomi smiles again, even wider than before. Her teeth look white in the dark. “Should I start introducing you as my fiancée, now?”

“You should shut up,” Andrea says, trying to ignore the dart of warmth in her stomach at the word.

_ Fiancée _ .

She doesn’t completely hate it.

**Author's Note:**

> please request some more lesbian andreil bc I would die for them


End file.
